1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-held cleaner used in scavengery or the like. More particularly, it relates to a hand-held cleaner which comprises a prime mover as a power source and which is adapted to be capable of selectively performing for example, suction operation to suck fallen leaves, refuse and the like and blowing operation to drift them together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An example of a conventional hand-held cleaner of this type is shown in FIG. 7. The hand-held cleaner 50 is shown in a condition to perform, for example, suction operation to suck fallen leaves, refuse and the like, in other words, in a condition to be used as a vacuum cleaner for scavengery. Summarily describing the structure thereof, the machine comprises a blower body 50A including an air-cooled two-cycle internal combustion engine 52 as a prime mover, a recoil starter 53 for starting the same, a fuel tank 54, a blower fan cover 56, and the like. In the cover 56, a fan of the centrifugal blower is attached to one end (front end) of a crankshaft as an output shaft of the engine 52. 0n the cover 56 is located a blower suction path 60 comprising a blower inlet and a suction pipe 65 detachably connected thereto. On one side of the cover 56 is, located a blower blow-off path 70 comprising a blower outlet 72 and an L-shaped blow-off pipe 75 detachably connected thereto. The windward portion (proximal end portion) of the blow-off path 70 is so formed as to gradually slant in a downward direction, and to the leeward end of the blow-off pipe 75 is attached a dust-bag 80 having an appropriate air-permeability.
A first handle 81 is formed on the top of the cover 56 in a direction perpendicular to the crankshaft, and a second handle 82 is formed in rear of the engine 52 in a direction perpendicular to the first handle 81.
It is noted that the blower suction path 60 is located coaxially with the crankshaft, and that the windward portion of the blower blow-off path 70 is located perpendicularly to the blower suction path 60 when viewed in plan.
Accordingly, when this machine is used as a vacuum cleaner for scavengery as shown in FIG. 7, in order to suck fallen leaves and the like from the distal end of the suction pipe 65, it is generally held by the first handle 81 and the second handle 82 with a left hand and a right hand respectively, in such a position that the suction pipe 65 is turned downwardly.
On the other hand, when the machine is used as a power blower, for example, for scavengery to drift fallen leaves, refuse and the like together, in general, the suction pipe 65 is removed if desired, and instead of the L-shaped blow-off pipe 75 with the dust-bag 80, for example, a blow-off pipe whose tip is flattened is attached to the outlet 72, and in order to drift leaves fallen on the ground and the like by means of air blown off from the tip of the blow-off pipe, the machine is held by the first handle 81 in such a position that the blow-off pipe is slanted down, i.e., a position that the body 50A including the engine 52 etc. is rotated by about 45.degree. in a vertical plane relative to the position in the above-mentioned case where the machine is used as a vacuum cleaner.
As described above, such a conventional hand-held cleaner has problems in that it requires the two handles and manner of holding them must be changed according to the type of operation to change the position of the body including the engine etc., and that since the two handles protrude from the body in different directions, a handle which is not used during scavenging operation or the like is likely to make an obstacle of itself.
Further, when it is used as a vacuum cleaner for scavengery, it must be slanted or turned upwardly as a whole in order to suck withered leaves hanging on branches of trees and the like, thereby leading to poor manageability.